


NS, NF - The Friends

by KittyNoir666



Series: New School, New Friends [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyNoir666/pseuds/KittyNoir666
Summary: This will include the past of all the friends along moments of what they were up to during the main story and stuff to further develop their characters.I'll be posting chapter for this story whenever I get inspiration for it or when I have time
Series: New School, New Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625767
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	NS, NF - The Friends

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

**BUDAM**

**BADUM**

**BADUM**

**BADUM**

**BADUM**

**BADUM**

**BADUM**

**BADUM**

**BADUM**

**BADUM**

**BUDAM**

**BADUM**

**BADUM**

**BADUM**

**BADUM**

**BADUM**

**BADUM**

**BADUM**

**BADUM**

**BADUM**

**BUDAM**

**BADUM**

**BADUM**

**BADUM**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**B**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**P**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"GASP"**


End file.
